Go-pher It
In Go-pher It, believing he will get rich quick, Rudy hustles a job as a gardener at a ritzy mansion and cons Slimer into joining him.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 43. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Rudy Mrs. Pennyworthy Bad Gopher Locations Mrs. Pennyworthy Estate Plot Rudy and Slimer arrived at the front gate of a posh estate for a gardening job. They got out of the way of a stretch limousine. Mrs. Pennyworthy, their benefactor, gave Rudy and Slimer their instructions - make the yard look like a million dollars. She advised them to take special care of her prize winning tulips. Back in the yard, a gopher arrived and eyed the tulips. He tunneled towards them but bumped into the gardening trough. Rudy reassured Pennyworthy there was nothing to worry about. After the limo left, Rudy assigned Slimer to the front yard while he took the back yard because it was "harder." Slimer turned on his boom box and got gear out of the tool shed. Rudy walked around the back yard and fell asleep on a hammock. The gopher erected a diving board and jumped onto the trough. He popped out a tulip and garnished with ketchup, mustard, and salt. Before he could chomp on it, Slimer took the tulip away and replanted it. He admonished the gopher and placed him back down his hole. Slimer then constructed an impenetrable fence around the trough. The gopher returned with a shopping cart and a magnetic strip. He threw the strip down and motioned over it, somehow opening the gate up. The gopher made off with the tulips but Slimer shoved his shovel into the ground and immobilized the gopher. Slimer grabbed the tulips and returned them to the trough. The gopher placed rocket fuel in the lawn mower then spread some Gro Gro Super Grass Fertilizer across the lawn. As Slimer replanted the tulips, the grass instantly grew long. Slimer started up the lawn mower and was launched up into the air. Slimer zoomed past the still sleeping Rudy, knocking him gently onto an inner tube floating around in a swimming pool. The out of control lawn mower soon got a bead on the gopher. The gopher managed to slip down his hole but realized the fur on his back was shaved off. The lawn mower finally died out and the lawn looked great surprisingly. The gopher readied a cannon but Slimer nonchalantly pointed it up into the sky as he raked the lawn. The gopher was unaware of this and fired. The cannon ball fell back into the hole and rolled after him. The ruckus shifted everything in the lawn around into an odd lay out. The gopher landed on a cactus and ran off the property. Mrs. Pennyworthy returned home and was adored Slimer's work. She soon realized Slimer did all of the work and paid only him. Pennyworthy then decided to take Slimer with her to lunch with the Mayor. Slimer promised to get a doggie bag for the dumb founded Rudy. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 15, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Go-pher It" (1988). *Mrs. Pennyworthy mentions the Mayor is coming for lunch.Mrs. Pennyworthy (2009). Slimer!- "Go-pher It" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:02-22:07). Time Life Entertainment. *On page three of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, the Rocket Fuel container makes a non-canon cameo in the basement room on the table by the tool box. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps GopherIt01.jpg GopherIt02.jpg GopherIt03.jpg GopherIt04.jpg GopherIt05.jpg GopherIt06.jpg GopherIt07.jpg GopherIt08.jpg Collages and Edits MrsPennyworthsfrontyardinGopherItepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MrsPennyworthsbackyardinGopherItepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MrsPennyworthsdrivewayinGopherItepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MrsPennyworthsfrontyardinGopherItepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 Category:S! Episode